


Mistletoe

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Holiday: xmas, Humor, M/M, None - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jim, and Blair, and mistletoe. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

## Mistletoe

by Sammy

Author's homepage: <http://members.tripod.com/~LittleSammy/index.htm>

Another short snippet, written after someone mentioned Jim and Blair and mistletoe on the list. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just played with them. Put 'em back unharmed. 

* * *

Christmastime in Cascade. The thought makes Jim Ellison shiver. Or, more precisely, the concept of spending another day in Major Crimes, with two thirds of the department humming Christmas carols every now and then and sipping eggnog in large enough quantities that the smell alone makes him dizzy. 

He doesn't object to the spirit of Christmas in general. No, he loves the trees and gifts and holly and the decorating stuff... as long as it doesn't keep him from doing his work. And right now, it does. 

The last few days have been exceptionally quiet, and a certain lightheartedness has spread among the Major Crimes personnel, making everyone giddy. And in this case giddy means they are laughing and plotting and playing practical jokes to keep Jim Ellison from getting his work done. 

The whole department is one giant conspiracy. 

The mistletoes, for instance. By now, Jim is convinced that the whole damn building is spiked with the annoying things. Land mines are downright harmless compared to the mistletoe danger. 

He doesn't mind women, and he certainly doesn't mind kissing them, but so far every woman in the force must have snatched at least two kisses from him. 

He _did_ mention the conspiracy, right? 

Like now. There he is, standing innocently beside his desk and discussing some papers with Sandburg... and suddenly the atmosphere shifts. Faces turn towards him, eyes sparkle with mischief, and grins begin to appear. They both notice it at the same time: The squad room is watching them. 

" _What_?!" Ellison growls, the famous rumble that shows he's _this_ close to being pissed off. 

Taggart tries to keep his grin from getting him into trouble. Doesn't work very well. "You're standing under the mistletooooeee..." he chimes. 

Sandburg and Ellison look up simultaneously, notice the green threat over their heads and look at each other before they both shake their heads in unison. "Nooo way." Jim replies. 

"Don't think you'll have a choice, man." Brown's grin is so wide, it just _has_ to ache. "Remember last year? You made me kiss Rafe." Said Rafe remembers it, too, and wipes his mouth out of reflex. 

Jim turns his head, and, noticing Simon, gets a puppy dog expression. "Captain..." he pleas, but Banks just shrugs. 

"You made him kiss Rafe." 

Jim sighs. The whole world is against him. He turns to Blair and notices an odd sparkle in the younger one's eyes. What the...? "Showtime?" the anthropologist asks quietly, just a whisper. 

He can do it. He can do this without embarrassing himself. Jim opens his eyes and meets Blair's. "Showtime." he replies, equally quiet. 

When he leans forward to meet Blair's lips, he is just for a heartbeat surprised to find them half-opened under his. Then the shock of the contact makes his whole body jerk, and he moves closer, completely losing himself in Blair's touch. 

His tongue flicks out, and to his amazement warm lips open further, inviting him in. He gasps as his senses explode, and he deepens the kiss, unable to stop. Tongues meet, hot, lips explore and get to know each other. 

Finally Jim manages to pull away. He feels the hard length of Sandburg's erection against his thigh and almost leans in for another taste of his guide. But some tiny miracle makes him remember that the entire squad room is _still_ watching them, and so he takes a deep breath, steps back and gathers up his papers as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened. 

There is no sound in the bullpen until Jim is back behind his desk, shuffling case folders. "Whooo-hoo!" Brown shouts suddenly, and the ice breaks. They start talking - and breathing - again and get back to work. 

"Nice show, guys." Brown remarks as he walks by. "Much more dignified than what _he_ did." His thumb jerks into Rafe's direction, and Rafe gives him a slap for that. 

Ah, Christmas spirit. 

Then they are alone, and Jim pretends to work, but he can't concentrate, and he can't get the taste of Blair out of his mouth. 

And Blair's still leaning against the desk weak-kneed, needing both hands to support himself. He doesn't turn to look at Jim, but after a while the Sentinel hears a soft whisper that makes his heart jump. "If _that_ was fake, how does it feel when you kiss for real...?" 

He raises his head to look at his partner, but Blair is already walking away. Jim smiles. "I'll show you tonight, baby." 

* * *

End Mistletoe.

 

 


End file.
